dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kryptonite
In the Post-Crisis primary New Earth universe, there is only one natural form of Kryptonite, Green and it is a compound made up of various elements. All others forms of Kryptonite in the New Earth dimension are artificially created from Green through certain techniques to produce these other forms, such as radiation bombardment to accelerate Green's half-cycle into Red. Luthor has successfully recreated Gold in the New Earth dimension, which strips all power processing of Kryptonians' bodies, though seemingly it is only temporary in its effect and not permanent, unlike the Pre-Crisis Earth-One Gold Kryptonite. Powers Exposure to Kryptonite can have a wide variety of effects depending upon its color and present form, the majority of them detrimental if not outright deadly. Green Kryptonite Easily the most abundant and the first discovered, the green variety of Kryptonite sapped Kryptonians of their strength provided by a yellow sun. They initially get flu-like symptoms and would get weaker until death if not removed from the radiation. Red Kryptonite Red Kryptonite has unexpected consequences and what happens varies from exposure to exposure: turning into a dragon, excessive hair growth, gaining telepathy, etc. Gold Kryptonite This rare form of the mineral would destroy a Kryptonian's ability to process yellow sunlight, thus permanently removing their superpowers. It was not otherwise harmful to Kryptonian life. Blue Kryptonite Has the same effect on Bizarros as Green Kryptonite does on normal Kryptonians. Is also an antidote to the effects of Red Kryptonite. White Kryptonite Kills all plant life, regardless of origin. Platinum Kryptonite Gives Kryptonian powers to humans permanently. Kryptomites Living beings composed of various forms of Kryptonite. Yellow Kryptonite "Yellow Kryptonite" was part of a hoax masterminded by Lex Luthor. It was not actually Kryptonite, but a harmless yellow sphere (as were the other types of Kryptonite he used). He hoped the that Superman would think that it was Kryptonite and thus hold back - which he did. Luthor later learned it was not actually Superman he faced, but a Superman Robot. Black Kryptonite First seen on TV's Smallville, the only time it was ever used on Clark was in the Season Four episode "Crusade", when he was reprogrammed as Kal-El. Martha Kent placed a chunk of Black Kryptonite (given to her by Dr. Swann's assistant, Bridgette Crosby) on his chest and the two personalities physically split. Clark then used the Black Kryptonite to eliminate Kal-El. Artificial Kryptonite * In the continuity of the Superfriends, artificial kryptonite was created by a villain named Doctor Rebos. * In a simulation, Grodd used a type of Kryptonite called Artificial Kryptonite. It was a cloud of Kryptonite that masked the Earth, keeping Superman off planet and Grodd as Earth's ruler. Silver Kryptonite * In , Silver Kryptonite is part of a joke played by Jimmy to celebrate Superman's silver anniversary. It does not have any powers; it is just a prop. * In Smallville, Silver Kryptonite is an artificial form of Kryptonite created by Professor Milton Fine (the human alias of the Kryptonian artificial intelligence known as Brainiac, using ordinary rock and the liquid metal that his body is made of. When Clark is pricked by this artificial form of Kryptonite, he begins having paranoid delusions and becomes convinced that his friends and family are out to destroy him. Silver Kryptonite causes hallucinations, such as an imagined conversation between Clark and Professor Fine, and delusions that what is actually occurring is, in fact, something much more sinister. * In Post-Crisis continuity, Silver Kryptonite demonstrates certain mystical properties that are of great value to the supernatural community. Two known samples of this "magic Kryptonite" have been forged into a pair of twin medallions known as the Ach-om Rashay - the Amulet of Mindfulness. One-half of the amulet was located inside of a volcano on Dinosaur Island while its twin was forged into a stone tablet found at the Oblivion Bar. For Kryptonians, exposure to Silver Kryptonite yields effects similar to that of Cannabis on a human being. Those affected by it experience a loss of inhibition, altered perceptions, extreme hunger cravings, and some psychotropic hallucinations. * In the Supergirl TV series, Silver Kryptonite induces hallucinations. After coming into contact with it, Superman believes his cousin to be Zod.Supergirl (TV Series) Episode: Nevertheless, She Persisted‎ Pink Kryptonite In , when Linda Danvers takes the original Kara Zor-El's place and arrives in the Pre-Crisis era, there is a comical scene where Superman is apparently exposed to Pink Kryptonite, with the implication that it temporarily turned him gay. * Justice League Action (Shorts) sports Metallo's Kryptonite heart being transmuted into Pink Kryptonite by Firestorm. Which flips the physical genders of Kryptonians, having turned Superman into a woman of steel instead. Purple Kryptonite In an early appearance of Kryptonite ( ), the Kryptonite that appeared was purple, but it acted like green. Some speculate that purple may have been an incredibly rare version of Kryptonite that disappeared, but the chances of this are unlikely and it is most likely because of the writer's indecision over color, or a coloring error. Kryptonite-X or Kryptisium Professor Hamilton coined this term to refer to the change that occurred to the Kryptonite that the Cyborg Superman blasted the Eradicator with when it passed through the latter and struck Superman. Instead of being lethal, it restored Superman's powers. Unfortunately, it also apparently clung to him and caused him to absorb solar energy at a rapidly accelerated rate, eventually causing his powers to go out of control and his body to build more mass. Superman was purged of it after battling the Parasite. Not to be confused with X-Kryptonite. Slow Kryptonite Slow Kryptonite is a variety of Kryptonite produced by Metallo that affects humans. Why it is called "Slow Kryptonite" is because the rays sent out by normal Kryptonite are "fast" (high in frequency) and synced with the accelerated Kryptonian body. Slow Kryptonite, which releases "slow" rays, is synced with a slow human body, allowing it to affect it. Kryptonite Plus Kryptonite Plus was a batch of 30 or so multi-colored stones that were left behind by aliens, who said that they were "Kryptonite Plus" or Ultra-Kryptonite. They were actually Tikron stones. Magno-Kryptonite Magno-Kryptonite is a variation of Kryptonite that tracks objects from Krypton. It apparently affects people from Krypton as well, and not even the strength of Superman or Bizarro can escape. Jewel Kryptonite Jewel Kryptonite possesses the ability to amplify the psychic powers of people in the Phantom Zone. * Jewel Kryptonite was introduced in season 9 of Smallville. It enabled Clark to make someone do whatever he asked of them but the process worked only once on each person, he could even effect himself. Anti-Kryptonite Pre-Crisis: Anti-Kryptonite does nothing to harm super-powered Kryptonians, but has the same effects of normal Green K on non-superpowered Kryptonians. Post-Crisis, this is the formal name of the Kryptonite source of the first antimatter universe that the reformatted Clark Kent of the Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa is powered by. This is very different from the second Antimatter Ultraman and long dead Earth-Three Ultraman who are both powered by the same Kryptonite that harms Superman. Anti-Kryptonite from the first antimatter universe of Crime Syndicate of AmeriKa has no effect on matter-based Kryptonians. Bizarro Red Kryptonite This variety affects humans the same way Red Kryptonite affects Kryptonians. X-Kryptonite First Appearance: X-Kryptonite (in Pre-Crisis only) is a synthetic Kryptonite that granted Streaky superpowers. Blood Kryptonite In 52, the Cult of Conner - a religious sect dedicated to resurrecting Superboy, employed "Blood Kryptonite" in a preliminary ritual to resurrect Sue Dibny. While physically resembling Green Kryptonite, the "Blood" variant drains a portion of life force from present attendees, intended to direct this energy towards an effigy of the deceased as part of a Kryptonian resurrection ceremony. It is later revealed that this was a manipulation of Felix Faust and the rock was either regular Green Kryptonite or not Kryptonite at all. Purple Spotted Kryptonite A fake Kryptonite in the Krypto the Superdog cartoon, this variety made Krypto chase his tail. Fake Kryptonite Seen in an episode of ''Superboy'', Superboy's friends are selling crystals which are labeled as "fake Kryptonite" to raise money for charity. These crystals are clearly false and the vendors make no dispute about it. However, they use humorous references such as "Buy one and have nothing to fear; even Superboy will run away from you!" Bizarro White Kryptonite Also seen in an episode of ''Superboy'': In order to stop Bizarro's rampage, Superboy ran green Kryptonite through the same duplication process that created Bizarro from him in the first place. To Superboy's surprise, the resulting mineral had the effect of healing Bizarro, curing the instability that threatened to make him violently explode. Red/Green Kryptonite A synthetic Kryptonite created by Brainiac that mutated Superman, this variety made him grow a third eye on the back of his head. Superman tricked Brainiac with his mutation, however, as he waited for his return (he went into space to monitor the change) and allowed everyone on Earth to believe the K made him go mad, as he would never appear without a hat, and he would act out a hat's properties to solve crimes. He also used this to cover his eye. Brainiac attacked Superman with a dunce cap, but Superman used the force of heat vision from all three eyes to dissolve Brainiac's force field. He then took Brainiac into custody. It appears the Green K in Red/Green Kryptonite does nothing, although the mutation did last longer than 24 hours, perhaps indicating the Green K amplified the effects. Synthetic Kryptonite A synthetic version of Green Kryptonite was developed by Gus Gorman in the movie Superman III where he substituted the "unknown element" in Green Kryptonite with tar. The result of the exposure to the Synthetic Kryptonite was that it caused Superman's moral behaviors to change to the point of being evil and destructive, both to himself and to others. It also eventually caused Superman to split into two separate selves, the evil self, and the heroic self, battling for dominance until his heroic self-prevailed, restoring his normal moral behaviors. On Earth-Two, Synthetic Kryptonite can be created through the fusion of gold, silver, lead and bismuth with acid and electricity. This synthetic Kryptonite has the same as the Green Kryptonite. Krypton Steel Appearing only in the Challenge of the Super Friends episode "Super Friends, Rest in Peace", Krypton Steel was described by Lex Luthor as a "harmless form of Kryptonite" that only Superman could break. It is, presumably, a refined metal with similar properties to the iron alloy steel. Superman forged a box made of this material to store a weapon they confiscated from the Legion of Doom at some point. The Legion figured out how to trick Superman into opening the box for them. Opal Kryptonite Opal Kryptonite is a synthesized version of Kryptonite that was created by Terrence Sloan on Earth 2, which can apparently drive Kryptonians temporarily insane. Opal Kryptonite can only work for a short time, however, and will eventually burn out and turn into an ordinary stone after a certain amount of time. Krimson Kryptonite In Post-Crisis continuity, Krimson Kryptonite appeared as an artificial construct of Mr. Mxyzptlk that eliminated Superman's powers. The effect of this Kryptonite could be everlasting until Luthor confessed to Clark Kent that the fifth-dimensional elf gave him the rock, without knowing Superman's alter ego. Unlike other Kryptonite, that one was not radioactive. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The Kryptonite concept was first developed by Superman co-creator, Jerry Siegel for an unpublished Superman story. In Siegel's original vision, the deadly mineral was known as K-Metal. * The first use of Kryptonite was actually in an unaired episode of the radio dramatization the Adventures of Superman titled "The Meteor from Krypton". The first comic book appearance of Kryptonite was in .Kryptonite article at Wikipedia | Trivia = | Links = * When We First Met: The Evolution of Green and Red Kryptonite * Publishing History of Kryptonite--Part One * Part Two * Part Three }} pt:Kryptonita fr:Kryptonite nl:Kryptonite Category:Materials Category:Kryptonite Category:1943 Item Debuts Category:Golden-Age Items Category:Superman